This project will investigate sociocultural variations in cocaine use patterns in Miami. An interdisciplinary approach which combines both theory and method of sociology and anthropology will be employed. The aims of the study which are designed to fill gaps in recent cocaine research include: 1. The development and refinement of a typology of cocaine use patterns. 2. A comparison of the cocaine use patterns employed by Black, Cuban, and White members of a tri-ethnic population, and by male and female (sexual) groups. 3. A comparison of cocaine use patterns of users in drug treatment programs with the patterns of cocaine users in the community who have never been in treatment. 4. An investigation of social control and social learning factors which may influence the stabilization of cocaine use at a particular level or use pattern.